Happy Halloween
by DazzleMeRose
Summary: A Haunted mansion,Halloween and SPR
1. SPR

Happy Halloween

I sitting at the receptionest desk in the front lobby of SPR also known as shibuya sychac Research,

A normal event for me to sit here and do nothing I couild file but that had been done two hours ago and once again here I was sitting stareing at,

the people outside the small window of the lobby watching as little kids ran around with smiles on there faces as parents took them into Halloween

store's along the Shibuya district. My boss Naru who I happend to be madely in Love with was locked inside his office doing god knows what,

we havnt had clients in a while and I was starting to wonder if ghost took brakes.Lin-san another SPR member was as Naru in his office but Lin didnt,

keep his door closed he acctually left it open the only constant reminder the I was not alone in this office.Many people would think that I would or

should have quit by now I mean it wasnt the "best" job around but it has become my home Being an orphane,I have learned to be close to these

people, they Are my family now. It had been exactly one month and 3 days since we had had a case and it was starting to effect all of us,

Lin-san even seemed irritated by the typeing of the keys as he worked ,(I know I was).

It was now 7:00 time to get off work and go home, gathering my things I slipped on my coat said bye to Naru and Lin and made my way out of SPR,

As soon as I opened the door to outside I was hit with the nippy chilling air of fall, it was October the time of Spooks,and we had 7 days left till

Halloween night and even though this was once my favorite holiday, I kinda guess you could say i'm not "as intreasted" as I used to be,

but what do exspect, fighting ghost and demons haveing nightmares where your killed like a person acctually was, yea you would be kinda of sick of "Hauntings" to, I smiled in spite of it all though,

I had many great memories with SPR, and even though there was allways bad things happening I was positive that somthing good would all ways come out of it. And with that thought I kept walking towards home where I could fall into a fitfull sleep.

_OK this is the first chapter I know its a little weird and short but I need to get the first day out the window and reviews will feed me writing energy please tell me if you like it or not, I love to know my readers thoughts. Now I know I have many grammer issues but I ask you excuse them and just get along the best you can ,_

_Thx alot DazzleMeRose _


	2. The case

Happy Halloween

_"Mai,Tea!", _was the wonderful shout of Naru, (aka my boss) who insisted on tea every frikin second of the day,seriously what was wrong with that boy does he ever need to go to the bathroom? with as much tea as he drinks I would think he should, sighing I got up to do my master's deed's.

I made the tea with ease simple,fast and delicious, I watched waiting for the water to boil only to be brought out of my thoughts by the ringing of the SPR door being opened, I walked into the lobby to see a Man,American with barley any hair on his head balding at the top ,and pale sickly like a grey colored skin and he had pale blue eye's,all in all he screamed Creep!

_"Hello welcome to SPR Mr.?"_ I left the question hanging waiting for the last name or first whatever he said,

_"Mr.Porteir I am here regarding a slight problem we are having at the mansion my Master resides in"_he had a thick accent and I couldn't place it I wasn't sure it was British or something El's It didn't really sound British,

_"Well Mr.Porteir you have came to the right place if you would just have a seat I will get my Boss" _

As Mr.Porteir took a seat on the small tan couch I Walked to Naru's office and walked in,

_"Naru we have A client" _he looked up irritated I had once again had walked in without knocking (oh darn)

_"I'm comeing, tell him to wait a moment" _I nodded my head and was all most to the door when Naru's voice reached my ears

_"Oh and Mai next time you dont knock on the door you will regret it"_I nodded gulped and then stuck my tongue at him then marched my way out into the lobby.

After telling Mr.Porteir what Naru said I walked into the kitchen just as the kettle blew,I made the tea listening to Naru and Lin who had started talking with Mr.Creeper, he apparently was,

sent by his master to find us,and he needed help cause his family Mansion apparently had ghost or somthing paranormal,I pored the tea and walked out with a tray ,handing all of them

there tea's I listned in,So his master was Rich really Rich and wanted to clean up the old mansion for the re-opening of the home cause it was so old,it has been,

turned into a museum of sorts and he had been having problems with people disappearing,ghost sightings by visitors,then things going missing the usual or at least that's what it seemed like.

after a good hour had gone by Mr. Creeps left after Naru said we would take the case,and I was happy I would now have something to do for the next couple days that doesn't involve filing.


	3. Dream's and whispers

_I hope you like this chapter,I tried my best on it and once again please deal with my grammar issues,please read and review oh and Enjoy!_

_Peace from DazzleMeRose_

Happy Halloween

After deciding to take the case Naru told me to call up everyone.. but Masako and (even though I love her so very much) I wasn't going to ask why, So now here we are all piled into two different SPR van's on our way to a claimed to be Haunted mansion (oh joy) in one van there was Ayoko,Bou-San and John while in the other the one I was in was Me,Naru and Lin and as much as I loved Naru I don't like being between him and Lin in a small van for over 3 hours we had long left the main road and had been on a one way road that wasn't even paved all I have been seeing since we got on the one way road was forest trees and trees and oh look more trees!

I looked over at Lin and watched him as he drove,steady all ways so steady, me and him had become quite close over the past 4 years we had known each other and he now resembled my father figure and then looking at Naru the man I loved but wouldnt take me,even after he came back from England he has yet to mention what he thinks of me and I was not willing to bring it up again.I don't know how long I starred at him for but soon I was asleep and in a dream...

DREAMDREAMDREAMDREAMDREAMDREAMDREAMDREAMDREAMDREAMDREAMDREAMDREAMDREAMDREAMDREAMDREAMDREAMDREAMDREAMDREAMDREAMDREAMDREAM

_I knew this place well I had been here many times befor but tonight was somthing special my Red gown sparkled in the moonlight And my black heels clicked as I steped out of,_

_the carriage,I smiled as I was waltzed away as soon as I was in the place twirling and laughing with many alike, then the scene changes and I'm in a room smiling at a man I cant see his face he is handsom I love him he holds me close I pull away but then were kissing I smile at him he smiles back his suit a smashing obsidian he takes my hand and slips on a ring _

_"beautiful" i say_

_"not as you though" I blush and he leans in to kiss me again but we are stoped.. there's a pounding on the door and shouting "run" he says I don't I stay he pushes me "Run Mai"!_

I Gasped loudly as I wake up holding my hand to my heart, "Mai, are you all right"? I look towards Lin for he had asked

"I'm fine I had a dream is all " Naru immediately is starring at me "One of those dreams Mai?" I knew I should tell him yes but I don't I lie,

"No it was just a regular dream" he looks at me like he doesn't believe me but doesn't press me further.

I look out the window, "looks like were here" Lin says and I see to where he is pointing and flashes of my dream come at me fast as we pull up to the mansion a huge Faded rusted black iron gate blocks us from entering but even then I can still see the mansion and something inside me pulls I've been here before I'm pulled out of my thoughts by Naru

"Mai,go and open the gate while I go tell Bou whats going on" I nod and walk towards the gate.

Out side the air is nippy and I tentatively walk towards the gate it doesn't take long for me to be intimidated by the iron gates, I go to push it open but before I can even touch it it creaks and slowly swings open grunting the whole way I stare amazed at the mansion the whole scene before me, I see a beauty but only for a split second then as fast as I see it it's gone and in its wake is a creepy scene, I look at the front of the mansion old and white looking more like a grey color, and instead of green grass its dead with leaves all over and cob webs so big I can see them from many feet away,

there is a pond the stretches out far among the left side of the yard and I cant tell where it end's for there are tall overpowering trees that come out of it,my insides chill and I want to run and run far never look back but I cant there's a whisper it calls me _Mai _it whispers _come it beckons._

**"Mai!"**

**"Mai"**I blink and its like a fold falling away from my eyes and I face Naru,

"Mai stop daudling and get a move on"

All thoughts of what was whispering to me disappear in a flash and a glare is replaced and its all directed towards the Naru, I stomp over to the van muttering curses at him as I go,

"stupid,arrogant narcissist" i climb into the van and I look up at Lin to see a smirk on his face but along with my smile its gone when Naru opens his mouth

"you forgot Handsome in that list Mai" I turn fast enough to give my self whiplash to see the jerk himself with a smirk "Uhhh jerk" I sit down and watch as Lin pulls up the front of the mansion,

we stop in front and we all climb out of the vans,

"Eh,well I wouldn't exactly call this a 5-star hotel,its a little old isn't it Naru?"

"well Ayoko I don't think you should have a problem then being old you're self and all"

I smiled as Bou and Ayoko started the regular argument seriously after confessing there love for one another you would have thought they wouldn't argue so much.

I tuned towards the van and grabbed a box of supplies and walked towards Naru,Lin and John who all ready had things excluding Naru that is and we all walked towards the front door, if you could call it that they where tall and white and had carved squares on them that had figures drawn into them as if telling a story, in the back ground I could hear Bou and Ayoko going at it still,

I was startled when the door opened and there standing was Mr.Creeps himself,

"I am so glade you found it here I was afraid you had gotten lost out there" he sounded as if that wouldn't have been such a bad thought (what a creep) "Come in come in you must be freezing" I followed behind the gang,

I turned around before the door closed looking outside at the sky it was getting dark but night wasn't going to be here for a while yet, it was because of clouds dark clouds looks like its going to rain,I jumped as the door closed as I was looking out it and saw that creeper had closed it he smiled at me in a creepy way and I shudderd but, smiled back.

"The master has yet to arrive he went for a walk and shall be back at a moments time he gives his apologies" I looked in Awe at the front intrance it was stunning white marble floors with two hug rooms on both side and a wide stare case in front of us all so white marble,leading to the top and then splitting into two hallways where I could see any further on the sides of the star case was all so hallways that I couldn't see down because of the lack of light,I noticed above us that there was a chandelier that was giving off rays of colors sending them all over the walls above us the thing causing the light was not as beautiful as the chandelier though it was a stained glass window not very big but not small either,and I noticed sickeningly

that it was an angel bleeding from wounds in its wings I hated it the panting the angles face contorted in pain and I heard a gasp behind me turning I noticed it was John, seems he also had noticed the so called "art".

"Are you all right John?"

"I'm fine Mai,just this place gives off a bad air,there is unhappiness here and that painting" he directed his eyes back to it "Doesn't help the matter"

I noded agreeing with him there was something un-happy about this place.

I followed behind with John as we walked through the house to where we would be makeing base, Awed by all the things I saw and even the kind of weird things.

when we finnally got to the base Porteir opend the door and lead us in the base,

like the rest of the house, it was nice only this room looked like it had been recently cleaned there was no dust or cobwebs, only a bookshelf with no books,two large desks and a old Burgundy coach-- that's it not even one window (grreat I love it all ready)

"Mai,Bou-san Ayoko go and get the rest of the suplys and bring them here hurry it looks like rain"

we all headed out the door and after a couple wrong turns found the front again, luckily we were able to get everything just as soon as it started to drizzle,after setting things up we waited for the "Master" to get here who ever he was.


End file.
